


people will say we’re in love

by imnyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jjp being in love what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: the five times people thought jaebum and jinyoung were in love and the one time they actually werealternatively: got5 being a witness to jjp’s love





	people will say we’re in love

**Author's Note:**

> based on kat gang’s ‘people will say we’re in love’ 
> 
> it’s such a pretty song! i highly recommend you listen to it!!

**1\. don’t laugh at my jokes too much, people will say we’re in in love**

 

Wednesdays were one of Youngjae’s favorite days in the week. 

Wednesdays meant that: one, he didn’t have to wake up so early in the morning, his first class starting at 10:30AM. 

Two, his first class was music theory, one of his favorite subjects this semester. 

Three, his professor was _the_ Park Jinyoung, though loud and had a flair for the dramatics, he still made the subject fun to learn. 

Four, Jaebum, one of his closest hyungs, was in the same class as him and was always nice company. 

And lastly, he had lunch break directly after music theory, which he spent with Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

Jaebum was just complaining about Nora, his cat, who teared apart some of his books into shreds of paper, littering across his floor. 

“I bought her cat toys and everything, she even has this huge ass cat tower in the living room. Why would she climb _my bookshelf_ and take _my favorite book_ to shreds?!” Jaebum all but screeches around the burger he’s eating, and it’s a miracle his food isn’t everywhere except his mouth.

Youngjae cringes, he knows what it’s like to lose something important to you because of your pet. Once, Coco, his very angelic dog, teared up his 20 page essay that was due tomorrow. It was a good thing he still lived with his parents then, since they had a printer at home. 

He was about to sympathize with the older man, but Jinyoung starts giggling madly while sipping on his soda, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, eye whiskers showing themselves.

“What’s so funny, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum asks, head titling to the side, while Jinyoung laughs louder, leaning back a little.

Jaebum crosses his arms, but the way he’s holding back his smile is so obvious that it’s not even intimidating.

Jinyoung uncovers his mouth, still laughing slightly, “I think Nora is tired of living with a neat freak like you.”

With that, Jaebum’s earlier frustrations dissipated, a small smile tugging at his lips at first, then turning a fully fledged guffaw, Jinyoung’s laughter joining his.

Youngjae blinks, _that was a joke?_ He takes another bite of his burger, watching his two hyungs a bit warily. _Why is Jaebum hyung laughing so hard? It wasn’t_ that _funny._

“Yah! You—“ Jaebum manages to say, before he dissolves into laughter once more. Across from him, Jinyoung is turning pink from laughing too much.

Youngjae just observes them, taking note of the way when their laughter dies down, their eyes seem to twinkle when they meet halfway, before they burst into giggles once again. 

Youngjae takes another bite of his burger, ‘ _Maybe it’s some sort of inside joke they have,_ He thinks as he chews slowly, eyeing Jaebum and Jinyoung who have seemed to finally calm down from their small episode, and are now eating their respective meals. 

Jaebum gazes at Jinyoung for a moment too long, a dreamy look in his eyes and a goofy smile that only Jinyoung can get out of him, without even trying, it seems. 

‘ _Or maybe Jaebum hyung is just whipped._ ’ Youngjae adds on to his thoughts and takes one look at Jaebum— still dreamy, still goofy— ‘ _Yeah, that must be it._ ’

 

 

**2\. don’t get too comfortable with me, people will say we’re in love**

 

This time of the semester isn’t usually so hectic, Yugyeom supposes. 

Sure, the readings and projects are there, but it isn’t as stressful when it’s nearing exams, where those readings and projects are stacks and stacks piled up on each other and students are left to drown in them, barely able to breathe.

But, Yugyeom supposes, it must be different for his hyung, Jinyoung, who’s attending university on a scholarship. 

Speaking of which:

“Jinyoung’s joining us soon.” Jaebum says, not looking up from the book he’s reading. A book Yugyeom recommended to him. 

You see, Yugyeom had recently gotten into reading. 

His hyungs often tease him about it, telling him he’s a crackhead, _how can we take you seriously?_ But he’s serious. He _really_ enjoys reading. 

Which may or may not be the influence of a certain Im Jaebum.

This is how he finds himself under the big oak tree near the music building with Jaebum. It was the older’s favorite place to hang and read, the tree providing shade but still bright enough to read comfortably. They do this sometimes, when they have time, Jaebum would ask him if he had time to read with him, or Yugyeom would seek him out after his morning classes. 

It’s turned into one of his leisure activities, and Jinyoung probably would have joined them, had he not been so busy.

Well, Jinyoung _is_ joining them, somewhat.

“Is he reading too?” Yugyeom asks, lying on his stomach near Jaebum’s feet, abandoning his book to wait for Jaebum’s reply. 

Jaebum hums, turning a page, “Probably not—“

“God, am I exhausted.” Jinyoung huffs, taking power steps to get to them. He throws his messenger bag haphazardly next to him and promptly sits down and leans back into the tree, next to Jaebum. “My back is killing me.”

“Ms. Suzy gave you a hard time again?” Yugyeom inquires, if only to help Jinyoung release some steam. 

“Yeah. I wish she would get her bitter ass laid soon, so she could experience happiness in her life for once, and maybe cause us some too.” Jinyoung grumbles, eyes closing against his will. He drops his head on Jaebum’s shoulder before he asks, or demands, more like: “Hyung, lend me your shoulder.”

Jaebum grunts at the sudden weight, but doesn’t react any further. He flips another page. 

Yugyeom watches the serene moment between the two, book lying completely forgotten in front of him. 

_Man, he just lets Jinyoung hyung do whatever,_ Yugyeom thinks to himself, recalling the time Jackson put his head on Jaebum’s shoulder when they were riding the car together, and Jaebum had so kindly pushed it unto Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jackson wouldn’t stop complaining after that.

Maybe he’s becoming more sentimental because of all the books he’s reading, but watching Jaebum act so gentle and comfortable around Jinyoung has him feeling warm inside. 

Jaebum snakes one hand around Jinyoung’s waist and pulls him flush against his side, all the while not looking away from his book. Beside him, Jinyoung just snuggles closer, seemingly asleep.

Yugyeom smiles at the thoughtful gesture Jaebum just showed, _Jinyoung did say his back was killing him,_ his mind helpfully supplies, but his smile widens further when Jaebum keeps it there, rests his hand on Jinyoung’s hip to keep him steady, propping the book on his leg.

 _Ah,_ Yugyeom has a revelation, _they aren’t just comfortable with each other, it’s more of a sense of_ familiarity _now._

Yugyeom shakes his head fondly, returning his attention to his forgotten book, thinking of parents in love and comparing them to Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung.

 

 

**3\. don’t follow me too blindly, people will say we’re in love**

 

Jackson never liked libraries, they were too quiet and strict for his tastes, which was the ideal place for studying. 

Which he should _really_ be doing right now.

He preferred study cafés, which had the bustle of subtle noise, and the soft jazz playing in the background always helped him focus. Plus, they had coffee.

But desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

Exams were coming up and every café he and Mark went to were already full of tired college students. Normally, Jackson would give up and call it a day, and wait for the inevitable failure he would get. 

But Jackson couldn’t afford to fail this exam.

So he really had to go to that _damned_ library.

He called up Jinyoung, who always seemed to be at the library, and sure enough, he was studying, right at this moment, at their university’s library. 

Endless whining, three cups of coffee to-go, and two seats reserved at the library later, Jackson and Mark found themselves face-to-face with a glasses-clad Jinyoung in his most oversized hoodie, with books scattered all around him. 

Oh, and Jaebum seated right beside him. 

_This_ was Jinyoung in his most natural habitat. 

“I didn’t know Jaebum hyung would be joining us.” Jackson whispers as he sits himself in front of Jinyoung, who takes his cup of coffee from Mark. “If I knew, I would’ve bought another cup.”

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, just blows on the rim of his coffee cup like his life depends on it. In the end, Jaebum takes out one of his earpods and mutters, “Didn’t want any.”

Mark’s surprise is palpable, eyebrows rising so high they could come off. He drops himself unceremoniously on his chair, causing it to screech across the floor noisily, and everyone, including Jaebum and Jinyoung, shushes him. He bows his head repeatedly in apology. 

“Jaebum hyung? My coffee partner? Doesn’t want any coffee? Who are you and what have you done to my Jaebum hyung?” Jackson stage-whispers, putting a hand to his chest in mock-surprise.

Jaebum rolls his eyes at him and takes out a carton of strawberry milk from his bag. _That’s why he didn’t want coffee._

“Jaebum hyung is gonna get caffeine overdose if we don’t stop him now.” Jinyoung nods at his own words, face solemn, “Plus, he drank like, eight cups yesterday.” 

Jackson ignores Jinyoung, and Jaebum’s well-being, “What, _you_ bought him the milk?” Jackson is scandalized, Jinyoung _spent_ money for once?

The youngest nods, and Jackson, exasperated, turns to Jaebum, “And you’re just gonna let him?”

Jaebum shrugs, opening the carton, “If Jinyoung says so.”

Damn. Jackson is half-impressed and half-amazed as he leans against his seat, alternating his look between the two, before settling on the older, who’s sipping his milk peacefully.

“Damn hyung, you live like this?” 

“Live like what?” Jaebum glowers, and when his eyebrows furrow, Jackson immediately yelps out, “Nothing!”

Jaebum and Jinyoung shake their heads at Jackson’s antics, their eyes catching each other’s for a moment and sharing a small, knowing smile before focusing on their notes again.

But of course, with Jackson’s sharp, olympic-level fencing eyes, he catches this short, familiar —almost intimate— moment they shared. He bites his lip to keep himself from saying anything, and looks to Mark, who seems to have seen it as well. Jackson looks back to the two and bites his bottom lip harder. 

_“Damn Jinyoung, you really got that effect on Jaebum, huh?”_

 

 

**4\. don’t look so domestic with me, people will say we’re in love**

 

It isn’t often that Bambam gets sick. Homesick, maybe, but that isn’t the case right now. 

Out of all seven of them in their little friendship circle, he’s probably the healthiest one despite his skinny build. He only gets two colds in a year, at most, and that already includes winter. 

Fevers? Never heard of them. The last time Bambam had a particularly nasty fever was when he was still a wee junior high student, when he had less responsibility, was with his family back in Thailand.

Now, he resides in Korea, and is a college student with too many responsibilities.

So when he’s hit with the tell-tale symptoms of an oncoming fever, Bambam didn’t even notice, shrugging it off as exhaustion and stress since it’s nearing their semestral break, exams and projects were due. So he kept working, and studying, and working, and studying. 

He doesn’t pay any mind to how his body seems sluggish, how he seems so tired _all the time_ , how his head seems to throb and want to split his skull in two.

Bambam only notices that maybe, _maybe_ , he _is_ coming down with a fever, when the end of the semester comes. 

He wakes up with cold sweat, his head aching like he has a hangover, his whole body heavy like lead. Bambam panics, Yugyeom _had_ told him about this.

Yugyeom, his roommate, was the first to tell him that he _might_ be falling sick. Of course, Bambam had shrugged that off and told him he never got sick. 

A big, fat lie. 

Bambam panics, Yugyeom was away to visit his family in his hometown. He wouldn’t be back in at least a week.

The Thai man groans, feeling worse by the second.

Shit, he didn’t even know how to take care of himself, add in the fact that he was sick, how would he survive the week, _alone_?

Which is how he found himself dialing Jinyoung’s number at the early hours of a Sunday as he was coming in and out of consciousness. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to impose.” Bambam sluggishly says at 5AM. Jinyoung sticks a cooling pad on his forehead and covers him with another blanket.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t planning on going home anyway.” Jinyoung smiles a kind smile and Bambam’s guilt lessens. That doesn’t mean it’s gone though. 

“I just don’t want to be a burden. You’re supposed to be resting after everything you’ve done, but instead you’re here, taking care of me.” Bambam pouts, trailing off, burying his mouth in the comforter Jinyoung just laid out.

“Don’t be silly, Bam. You’d never be a burden.” Jinyoung combs his fingers through the younger’s sweat-slick hair, and Bambam feels his eyes close at the gentle touch. “Now go back to sleep, I’ll be on your couch if you need me.”

The younger does get his rest, albeit a bit fitful, but it’s still rest. The next time he wakes, it’s later that day, the hours turning into the afternoon, and he wakes not due to the cold sweat, or his throbbing head, or his aching body. 

It’s to the sound of the front door opening, and the familiar timbre of Jaebum’s voice.

“Hey, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum’s voice is so soft, Bambam can barely hear it. 

“Hi, hyung.” Jinyoung greets back, and there’s the sound of plastic rustling. “What’s this? I thought you were gonna buy chicken noodle soup?”

Bambam can hear the way Jaebum shrugs nonchalantly, “I was already in the area, so I bought you your favorite.” _Ah, probably that hamburger from that place they frequent._

“Oh, thanks hyung.” Jinyoung gratefully says, then: “You really didn’t have to go so far, I just asked you to buy some down the block.” Jinyoung teases. 

Bambam doesn’t know where he finds his strength, but he tears himself from his bed, taking the blankets with him, to open his door, witnessing a scene only few have seen. When the door opens wildly, Jaebum’s standing right in front of Jinyoung, pink dusting his cheeks, and Jinyoung’s seated right in front of him, smiling teasingly, like he’s seen right through Jaebum’s lie. 

Both heads whip at the sudden intrusion (reminder, this was still his house), and Bambam fakes a yawn, “Did I just smell food?”

Feeling a lot better after eating, Bambam joins Jaebum on the couch, as he watches the latest episode of Hello Counselor.

He lays his head on Jaebum’s shoulder and hugs a pillow to his chest, head moving whenever the older chuckles at something the hosts said. 

A few moments later, Jinyoung comes with his abandoned blanket in his arms, drapes him in it, then nags at him for watching TV and takes away his plates to wash. 

Bambam whines for only a moment and Jinyoung relents, shaking his head before going into the kitchen.

“Hold on, Bam.” Jaebum says, standing. Bambam just blinks at him, attention quickly returning to the show.

But he gets distracted when Jaebum quickly walks to the kitchen, where Jinyoung is currently washing the dishes. 

Jaebum lets the momentum of his walk take him there, bumping slightly against Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung stumbles at the weight, but smiles radiantly when it is Jaebum.

Jaebum says something, but Bambam can no longer hear them, just watches as Jaebum takes the washed plates and wipes them with a clean rag, as if on auto-pilot.

They clean like that, shoulders brushing, talking in hushed voices, as if in their own bubble. Bambam feels his features soften, seeing two of his hyungs here, coming to his aid without a second thought. 

He can’t help but whip out his phone, taking a quick photo of the two, perfectly timed when they both turn to look at each other, laughing at what one of them said. 

Bambam opens up instagram, and captions his story: _couldn’t make it back to thailand, but i’m still with my parents!!!_

And post.

 

 

**5\. don’t sigh and gaze at me, people will say we’re in love**

 

Mark loves his friends, he absolutely does.

But it’s hard, especially now, as Jackson and Youngjae scream at each other from across the table. Jaebum only shushes them when the people start giving them dirty looks. This was a café, for god’s sake.

And it’s 9AM. 

‘ _Who even decided it was good idea to go for breakfast? And this early?_ ’ Mark internally grumbles, drinking more of his black coffee to get rid of his jet lag.

You see, they had something of a tradition among themselves before the semester ends, they’d all hang out somewhere after they had gone away and just chill. 

Mark doesn’t feel too good right now, just having landed from L.A. last night, so he opts to observe rather than join them in their shenanigans (not that he would anyway, this café was one of his favorites, he wouldn’t risk getting kicked out of it).

Yugyeom and Bambam are their normal selves, noisy and restless, and annoying when they need to be. Yugyeom had spent a week in his hometown, while Bambam didn’t fly back, opting to stay at home (and dragging Jinyoung and Jaebum with him, from what he heard).

Youngjae was a bit more behaved, mostly eating his omelette and drinking hot chocolate but getting excited at times and laughing out loud with his bright laughter. Not that anyone minds, anyway.

Jackson is _way_ too lively for someone who just got back from Hong Kong this morning, being the one to suggest they all get breakfast, luggages still at the back of his car. His boisterous voice can be heard everywhere and his food remains untouched since he just won’t stop talking. 

“Hey, hey, shh.” Mark taps Jackson’s shoulder and motions zipping his lips, pointing to Jackson’s food, just for the sake of shutting him up for a few seconds. 

Jackson finally touches his food and conversation continues, Jaebum recalling the story of how miserable Bambam looked while he was down with a fever. 

Mark doesn’t pay it much attention, he’s heard this story before from Jinyoung, anyway.

No, what does get his attention though, is the way Jinyoung is gazing at Jaebum as he slowly sips on his coffee, head pillowed on his palm.

Jinyoung seems so absorbed in what Jaebum is saying, yet not. Like he’s not registering what he’s saying, but Jaebum is definitely the one in his mind.

Jinyoung lets out a dreamy sigh, and Mark pensively looks around. No one seems to notice their love-struck friend yet, and he has half a mind to nudge him awake from whatever daydream he’s in. 

Mark contemplates this, maybe kicking Jinyoung under the table to be more discreet, before anyone (or most importantly, _Jaebum_ ) catches him giving Jaebum dreamy eyes. 

The last thing he wants right now is an awkward reunion, _that_ would be the cherry on top of his headache.

But before Mark is given the chance, Jaebum finishes his story-telling, and Bambam quickly shifts all the attention on him, defending his dignity as the healthiest one. 

Jaebum catches Jinyoung blatantly staring, and Mark expects Jinyoung to embarrassedly look away, pretend he wasn’t caught, and Jaebum to give him his trademark awkward smile and pretend nothing happened.

None of these happen. 

Jaebum’s eyes twinkle when they land on Jinyoung’s, posture relaxing slightly (but significantly, in Mark’s eyes) and he gives Jinyoung this smile, lips tucking into his mouth into a thin line, the corners turning upwards. 

Jinyoung’s mirrors him, eyes glowing as if laughing at their own inside joke, and it might as well be. Jinyoung breaks first, smile widening to a grin that he quickly conceals into his palm before he thinks anyone can notice. He looks down to his coffee, happiness hidden but obvious. 

Jaebum doesn’t look away after Jinyoung does, just gives the younger a soft, subtle smile, and a gaze that’s a moment too long.

Mark, a witness to all this, feels oddly guilty for seeing something so intimate, something he feels was between the two of them _only_. 

So to ease his guilt, he excuses himself and stands to get a fresh cup of coffee, thinking conspiratorially to himself: 

_Jaebum and Jinyoung..._ He downs the rest of his coffee, not cringing at the bitter taste, not when he’s seen something so sweet. _These two are in love with each other, I swear._  
  
  
  
  


**+**

  
  
  
  
  
**6\. we’re in love**

 

When college started, Jinyoung noticed some changes with a certain Im Jaebum. 

One, he became more mature. 

Not that he wasn’t back in high school, but there’s a change in his aura that wasn’t there before. Maybe it’s the change of environment and scenery, or maybe it’s the way he takes his studies more seriously, taking on responsibilities that he himself avoided in high school.

Two, he’s become more care-free.

You knew almost everyone where they came from. This made Jaebum feel choked, like everyone had their eyes on him. It’s exactly the reason why he was so closed off from others, putting up a strong and cold facade to keep people away. Jinyoung knew all this, after all, _he_ was the only one who truly knew Jaebum. However, seeing Jaebum in their new university —conversing openly with anyone, smiling brightly, just being himself in general— made Jinyoung feel that they made the right choice in moving to the bigger city. 

Three, he’s being way too flirty. 

It’s strange. He’s seen the way Jaebum flirts, filled with charming smiles, subtle body language and bold gestures, waiting for them at the end of classes and buying them lunch, the old-fashioned gentleman style. It was always enough to woo whoever he was wooing.

Nothing has changed, it’s just strange that _he’s_ the one Jaebum is flirting with. 

Of course it would be strange, Jinyoung was the best friend, the one who had always been at the sidelines, endlessly supporting as he watched Jaebum court person after person, leaving Jinyoung bitter and angry, wishing that it could be _him_. 

Yeah, he has unresolved I-Have-Feelings-For-My-Best-Friend, what of it?

At first, Jinyoung was confused. Was Jaebum flirting with him? Or was Jinyoung finally losing his mind? 

But as time passed by, Jaebum still kept it up: smoothly delivering his cheesy lines, treating him way too often, waiting for him at the end of his classes without fail.

Jinyoung can’t count the times he’s caught Jaebum staring, an unreadable glint in his eyes, always a moment too long. Can’t count the times Jaebum has leaned too close to be platonic (and all the times Jinyoung had chased the feeling of it, the warmth of Jaebum).

Naturally, Jinyoung would be confused. What if he’s reading too much into it? What if Jinyoung’s delusions have finally reached his head, blurring the line between dreams and reality? What if Jaebum is actually into him? 

Too many what ifs, and none of them have answers. 

Jinyoung should be scared. A friendship as long and as strong as theirs is at risk, but Jinyoung had to wonder: _At the risk of becoming less or becoming more?_

He’s kept his feelings at bay for too long, and now that’s he given the chance, can’t he just take it? Jinyoung has wanted this for so long, to be the center of Jaebum’s attention, to be showered with the same affection he had been the audience to for too many times. 

So Jinyoung played along, flirting back, liking the way Jaebum had blushed so hard the first time he did. Jinyoung tested the waters in a way Jaebum, who always plays it safe, never has. 

Texting is exciting now, context playing a big role in their previously dry conversations. Ranging from the innocent ‘where do you want to eat’ disguising as a date, to the spicier ‘do you wanna come over today’ but nothing ever happens anyway.

And teasing. Relentless, nerve-wracking teasing. Jinyoung was good at that. The younger would intentionally cling to Jaebum a bit more, call him ‘hyung’ a bit more affectionately, leave touches that would linger, would leave Jaebum’s skin tingling for the entirety of the day.

Jinyoung was pushing Jaebum to his limits, just to see who would break first. 

Finally, it happens. 

It was at a club, where he, Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark had gone to to celebrate the end of the year, the four of them thankfully passing with acceptable grades. 

Jinyoung had barely finished half of his beer, but he was already leading Jaebum to the dance floor, body light without the burdens of academics and mind heady from the intoxicating mix of alcohol and Jaebum. 

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum’s broad shoulders, stepping closer than what’s necessary between two platonic friends, and sways his hips to the beat. It’s hot in here, but nothing can compare to the heat of Jaebum’s gaze. He can feel the hungry stare traveling all over his face, all over his form, even with his eyes closed. Lips red from biting them, pupils blown wide, and Jinyoung knows it’s not because of the alcohol. 

Jinyoung smirks, _he’s got Jaebum right where he wants him._

Jaebum isn’t dancing with him, eyes never leaving him, standing as stiff as a rock, and Jinyoung takes this as an opportunity. 

“Come on, dance with me!” Jinyoung yells over the loud bass, hands trailing —and teasing, always teasing— ever so slowly from Jaebum’s shoulders, to his arms, and finally to his hands, balled into fists. Jinyoung pries them open with surprising ease, holds them in his before he guides them to his hips, arms returning to rest on broad shoulders, pulls their bodies flush against each other. 

Jinyoung feels every fibre of his being being lit aflame, being this close to Jaebum, and he pulls Jaebum’s neck to the side, whispers breathlessly into his ear: “Loosen up a bit, _hyung_.”

Jaebum visibly shivers, and pulls back abruptly, pushing Jinyoung away by his hips. The younger feels his entire world freeze, afraid that he had made a mistake, _was that too much?_

But Jaebum had fire lit beneath his lidded eyes, and he scanned Jinyoung’s face, searching for _something_. Eventually they fall on his eyes, gaze strong as if challenging him to look away. “Fuck, Jinyoung-ah, you don’t know what you do to me.”

Jinyoung gulps, Jaebum’s gravelly voice going straight to his soul. 

“What do I do to you?” Jinyoung asks, voice smaller, accidentally vulnerable. 

Jaebum doesn’t answer, just takes his hand and pulls him away from the crowd of bodies, away from the loud thumps of beats, and leads him right outside, where the cold December wind slaps him awake, sobering him up from what little alcohol he had. They don’t stop until Jaebum finds a small clearing between buildings, void of any humans. 

Jaebum lets go of his hand, but keeps him at arms length. The tension between them can be cut with a knife, and as more time passes, the more Jinyoung dreads.

“Let’s stop this. Whatever’s happening between us.” Is the first thing Jaebum says. Jinyoung wanted to die on the spot. 

The older continues, growing frazzled, “I- I don’t know if you’re playing with me or if you’re being genuine, but I just have to make this clear.”

“I really like you, Jinyoung. It’s scary how much I like you, seriously. I wish I’m not getting any signals mixed, but just in case, I hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us.” 

There it is, Jaebum finally said it. Those magical words that Jinyoung has waited a lifetime for. Although Jinyoung had seen it coming, he still couldn’t believe it was finally happening. Hearing it instead of just imagining it, it does wonders to Jinyoung.

He can’t believe Jaebum— untouchable, sophisticated Im Jaebum — just confessed he liked him. All those years of pining, of watching from the sidelines, it all boils down to this. 

Jinyoung really might start crying. 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum prompts, waving a hand in front of the younger’s eyes since Jinyoung is staring at Jaebum blankly. “Jinyou—“

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung breathes, and his name rolls out of his tongue naturally, but heavier this time, “please kiss me.”

Jaebum splutters, turns red and is obviously going to refuse but Jinyoung beckons him closer, eyes closing as he tries to gather his wits. 

“Please. I swear you’ll get your long-ass confession later, but please kiss me now or I might implode.” 

There’s nothing for a moment, but Jinyoung is confident that Jaebum is still there. And of course he is, Jaebum taking the hand that beckons him into his. 

Jinyoung smiles softly as he feels fingers turning his chin up, and it’s at this moment Jinyoung opens his eyes, sees Jaebum looking so unsure, yet so adoring. 

He isn’t sure who closes the distance, it doesn’t matter, the feeling of Jaebum’s lips on him, it’s _heaven_. This was what Jinyoung missed out on all those times, all the dreams he’s had about this exact moment, wouldn’t even compare.

The moment Jaebum’s lips sealed his, Jinyoung knew this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

 

 

Needless to say, Jaebum did get his long-ass confession, and there might have been some shedding of tears, but small details like that don’t matter, not when Jaebum’s lying next to him, barely awake, nuzzling the side of his neck, as his _boyfriend_. 

“I think Mark was looking at us suspiciously earlier.” Jinyoung brings up.

Jaebum hums, and the vibrations tickle Jinyoung, who squirms away, but Jaebum just tightens his hold around his waist. “I noticed. Do you think he knows?”

“I don’t know, he _might_ have an inkling.” 

Jaebum groans and buries his face further into Jinyoung’s chest. “Ugh, should we tell them? I feel sort of guilty for hiding us.”

Jinyoung laughs at Jaebum, ever the softer of the two, and pets his hair until he falls asleep. “It’s fine, let them wonder a bit more.”

“It’s not like they don’t know anyway.” He adds. Jaebum raises his head at that. 

The older just looks at him, studying each feature of his face for a moment. Jaebum does this every night, and Jinyoung has learned to do the same, having memorized Jaebum’s face from way back. 

Jaebum leans closer and Jinyoung closes the gap, lips connecting for a chaste kiss. It’s their nightly ritual. 

“Right. Goodnight, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum says with a soft smile. 

“Goodnight hyung.” Jinyoung returns the smile and it’s only then Jaebum will close his eyes and finally sleep.

Jinyoung examines Jaebum for a moment longer, still in disbelief that they’re actually together. But now that they are, it’s like finding the last missing piece to each other’s puzzle. They complete each other. 

_Yeah, we’re in love._

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!! jjp is so easy to get into omg let me shed a few tears lol ALSO aaaaaah, i really missed writing for got7 :—( so here i am, back to the grind i guess hahaha 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated, tell me what you think here at ao3 or tell me at twt!! 
> 
> @lovesjjp (pls i’m lonely :< lmao)


End file.
